Painted World of Ariamis
thumb|380px O Painted World of Ariamis é uma área opcional em Dark Souls, acessível por Anor Londo. __TOC__ Entrando Para acessar esse mundo, o jogador deve primeiramente pegar a Peculiar Doll localizada em Northern Undead Asylum, ao revisitar o lugar mais tarde no jogo. Ao examinar a grande pintura que está guardada em Anor Londo, o jogador misteriosamente será levado para uma área reclusa. Descrição O Painted World of Ariamis (Mundo Pintado de Ariamis), assim como seu nome sugere, foi criado por AriamisDiálogo de Crossbreed Priscilla. É uma terra coberta de neve com uma estrutura antiga, semelhante a uma catedral, encontrada no topo de uma montanha envolta de precipícios. Um total de dez tipos de inimigos podem ser encontrados nessa área, incluindo o chefe, a maioria deles apenas sendo encontrados aqui. Outros inimigos que são encontrados em outros lugares deixam muito mais almas nesse mapa. Saindo Priscilla the Crossbreed, o chefe da área, não começará a atacar imediatamente, mas ao invés disso implorará para o jogador deixar o mundo dela. A não ser que o jogador pule do rebordo atrás de Priscilla, é impossível deixar Painted World of Ariamis, mesmo com a habilidade de teleportar do Lordvessel ou pelo uso de Homeward Bone ou o milagres Homeward. If Priscilla is attacked, attempting to leave by jumping off the ledge will result in death. At this point, players will only be allowed to leave upon her defeat. Fantasma Negro O Fantasma Negro Xanthous King, Jeremiah irá invadir jogador humanos que estiverem explorando o cemitério perto de Phalanx. Assim que derrotado, ele deixará um Notched Whip, e será possível obter o Xanthous Set em um cadáver antes da saída do mundo. Notas *Após deixar o Mundo Pintado, conjurar Homeward ou usar o Homeward Bone retornará o jogador para a fogueira em Anor Londo, perto da Darkmoon Knightess, mas não retornará o jogador para o Mundo Pintado. *Ao teleportar mais tarde para o Mundo Pintado através do Lordvessel e depois usar Homeward ou Homeward Bone fará com que o jogador retorne para a última fogueira usada, contanto que o jogador não use a fogueira de Painted World of Ariamis. Esse método só funciona por meio do teleporte, então não é possível usá-lo na primeira vez que entrar no quadro. *O jogador pode ouvir um ambiente fúnebre no cemitério, perto das celas de prisão na área a direita de Phalanx pela fogueira. Inimigos Personagens *Xanthous King, Jeremiah (Fantasma Vermelho) Reaparecem *Berenike Knight *Bonewheel Skeleton *Crow Demon *Engorged Zombie *Phalanx *Snow Rat *Zombie Não Reaparecem *Undead Dragon Chefes *Priscilla the Crossbreed Itens Notáveis Armadura *Black Set (Cadáver) *Painting Guardian Set (Baú) *Xanthous Set (Cadáver - Se Jeremiah for derrotado) Braseiros *Dark Ember (Estátua do Ferreiro - Em Anexo) Chaves *Annex Key (Cadáver) Milagres *Vow of Silence (Cadáver) Outros *Dried Finger (Cadáver) *Egg Vermifuge (Cadáver) *Gold Coin (CCadáver) *Humanity (Cadáver) *Red Sign Soapstone (Cadáver) Piromancias *Acid Surge (Cadáver) *Fire Surge (Engorged Zombie Drop) Anéis *Ring of Sacrifice (Cadáver) Almas *Soul of Priscilla (Priscilla - Drop) Materiais de Aprimoramento *Dragon Scale (Undead Dragon - Drop) Armas *Bloodshield (Cadáver) *Notched Whip (Jeremiah - Drop) *Priscilla's Dagger (Priscilla - Cortar a cauda) *Velka's Rapier (Cadáver) Galeria Portraitentrancetopaintedworld.png|Pintura em Anor Londo Painted world of ariamis.jpg|Exterior da Catedral Statue.png|Estátua de uma mãe e uma filha statue close look.png|Estátua, mais próxima Ariamis.jpg|Arte conceitual entrance ariamis.jpg|Arte conceitual da entrada 14 Painted World.png|Mapa de Painted World of Ariamis Videos Referências